1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning apparatus and, more particularly, to a shoe-base cleaning apparatus with jack means for replenish of cleaning solution.
2. Description of Related Art
When cleaning the floor, people may move the wiper with the legs over the floor. It is uncomfortable to step the foot on the wet, cold wiper. It is also inconvenient to move the wiper over the floor with the foot or the toes, or to apply cleaning solution or water wax to the wiper during cleaning.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cleaning apparatus that eliminates the aforementioned problems.